A Dark Awakening V2
by Tyrant Overlord Killidia
Summary: The Aries Villa Incident leaves Marianne and her children alive, but questions as to what they are reveal a darker truth that is not known to the world at large: They are Yokai. Rated M for future chapters. Lelouch/Nunnally, might become harem later.


Aries Villa, Entrance Hall, 2010, a.t.b, night-time.

Gunshots were heard and a window shattered as a hail of bullets broke through on their way to Marianne vi Britannia and her daughter Nunnally. Before the bullets could hit either of them, a blue shield surrounded them and the bullets were deflected off of it. The gunner, a blond-haired figure who looked like he was ten years old that wielded a submachine gun in his hands, was furious and fired another hail of bullets that were deflected. A third hail and a fourth hail also failed to hit either of the two females successfully. Nunnally was frightened and began to cry into her mother's dress even as Marianne thought to herself, _'What is going on with this strange shield!? Could it be that my son Lelouch's abilities are only now starting to awaken?'_

Meanwhile in a hallway on the second floor, a figure whose features except for its red eyes were masked by shadow casually walked down the hallway into the entrance hall and then leapt in between the blond-haired boy and the females.

 **"Are you the one who has tried to harm them?"** the figure asked in a dark voice that was directed at the boy.

"Who or what are you!? I will not allow my brother to be distracted from Ragnarök by anything, even his favorite consort!" the boy shouted.

 **"I do not care what your reasons are, you will suffer for trying to hurt them!"** the figure stated before jumping through the shattered window to the boy and ripping the submachine gun out of the boy's hands along with the entirety of his left arm. The figure then threw the arm somewhere and said, **"Leave at once or I will kill you. Understood?"**

The boy was now terrified and simply whimpered as he ran away to get his arm back. The red-eyed figure then leapt back into the entrance hall of the Aries Villa through the shattered window before he set the submachine gun down on the floor. The shield around Marianne and Nunnally began to flicker as the figure said, **"It seems that the barrier I placed around both of you is no longer necessary."** The figure also began to revert to normal and when it was done both females recognized who it was: Lelouch vi Britannia. The nine-year old daughter of Marianne caught her brother before he fell face-first onto the floor and said, "B- Big brother, you protected us."

"Anyways, it seems that my abilities have awakened and I suspect that Nunnally has some of her own as well mother. Just what are we exactly?" Lelouch asked.

Marianne remained silent as she led her children down an elevator shaft that was concealed by a bookcase in the Aries Villa's study and a dark passageway into a room that was secured by two separate password-protected doors that were also made of reinforced steel. The room had a small table with three chairs, a door, a television that was near the door, and a refrigerator and freezer. Marianne and her children sat at the table and it was then that the favored consort of the Britannian Emperor spoke.

"Lelouch, Nunnally, what is about to be said cannot leave this bunker under any circumstances whatsoever. It concerns all three of us as to what we are." she in a serious tone.

"I understand, Mother. If our enemies hear of this, they will stop at nothing to destroy us for one." Lelouch replied while Nunnally nodded in agreement.

"Very well then my children, until now you have lived as ordinary members of Britannia's Imperial Family." Marianne said before shifting her attention to Lelouch and continuing, "The truth is that Nunnally and I are both Succubi, one of a large number of species of supernatural entities known as Yokai."

"Then that means that I'm an Incubus, the male counterpart of the Succubi. Yet, when my powers awakened I transformed into a figure that had no visible features except for its red eyes."

Marianne knew that Lelouch was uncomfortable because of that and said, "That figure was the result of your powers awakening for the first time. It happens to all Incubi when their powers awaken for the first time. It is what is known as the proto-Incubus and the transformation lasts for a very short time, but during that time there is almost nothing that can hurt an Incubus except for explosives."

"Then my real form is probably weaker in terms of what can and can't hurt it, but it also has abilities that the proto-Incubus form doesn't have."

"You catch on quicky, my son. Incubi are capable of using the same abilities as Succubi, but they also possess the unique advantage of creating barriers. The appearance is different between Succubi and Incubi though. Succubi usually have long nails for cutting down enemies while Incubi have an organic layer of armor that protects vital organs. Another difference but with abilities is that Incubi are natural flyers, but it requires more willpower to control their illusion abilities."

"Hmm, interesting. I may need to turn in to fully process this information."

"Very well, Lelouch. The door by that television leads to a bedroom with three beds. You'll be able to recognize which one is yours."

Marianne and Nunnally saw Lelouch head through the door near the television before closing it and knew that he was going to sleep soon. The young girl then asked, "Um, what will happen once I awaken to my abilities as a Succubus, Mother?"

"I haven't really thought about that, Nunna. The abilities of Succubi awaken once they hit puberty, so it's likely that you'll become a very lovely Succubus. I personally can't remember exactly when my own Succubus abilities awoke for the first time, but I do know that it happened after I hit puberty and my breasts started developing."

* * *

The boy thought that he was now safe since he was a fair distance away from the Aries Villa, but that thought left him when he saw someone with teal hair approach and say, "If I had to guess, you encountered someone and only got away with losing an arm. Jeremiah Gottwald will not be so merciful as that other person." before shooting the boy in the head. After falling to the ground, the boy was motionless before he began to rise up, the bullet wound on his head shrinking before disappearing completely.

"A Regenerator!? Consider yourself lucky for now." Jeremiah said before leaving to call for reinforcements.

 **A/N: Yet another crossover. One question though: Since Lelouch is an Incubus should I go all-out and give him a harem or should he just stick with Nunnally?**


End file.
